


You Can Feel the Light Start to Tremble

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, High Speed! age desire, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, implied future Sousuke/Makoto/Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto likes Rin; he always has.<br/>Sousuke really likes that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Feel the Light Start to Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from lyrics to OneRepublic's "If I Lose Myself."   
> 

"Makoto."

When Sousuke says his name like _that_ , tightens his fingers almost imperceptibly in Makoto's hair—it's only _almost_ imperceptible and Makoto feels it—Makoto takes his mouth off Sousuke's cock and sits back on his heels.

All the way back because when Sousuke uses _that_ voice and _that_ touch, it means he's not going to come on Makoto's face, at least not yet; it means he wants to talk right now and he's expecting Makoto to talk as well.

"Makoto," Sousuke says again when Makoto is settled, and Makoto can't help the hot flutter he gets when Sousuke says his name and looks at him like this; but he's expected to be part of the conversation and so he stops his lashes from sweeping all the way down, only letting them flutter as he holds in Sousuke's gaze.

Sousuke pauses while Makoto is fluttering, pauses long enough to reward Makoto with the faintest curve of his mouth when Makoto keeps his eyes open. That smile makes Makoto flutter more but this time he keeps it deep inside. "What have we just been talking about?"

 _We_ , because Sousuke considers Makoto to be part of the conversation even when all Makoto has been doing with his mouth up ‘til now is sucking Sousuke's cock.

Makoto has not always been a good conversationalist but this time he doesn't disappoint Sousuke. "Rin~" he breathes more than says, his smile shy in the wake of his own breath.

Sousuke rewards him with a full smile. "That's right. You like Rin, don't you?"

"Yes~"

"You liked him even before you liked me, didn't you?" This time Sousuke doesn't require a response so Makoto doesn't give one. "You liked him even when you were kids together. Even when you were twelve, you wanted to get on your knees and suck his cock, didn't you?"

As always when they talk about this, this particular aspect of this, hot tears well up behind Makoto's eyes. He doesn't let them out this time as he breathes, "Yes~"

His reward is another smile and Sousuke's foot in his lap, heel of his running shoe barely touching where it rests against the base of Makoto's vulnerable, throbbing cock. Sousuke's smiling mouth, already knowing the answer, says, "You're a pervert, Makoto, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sousuke."

As Sousuke's heel finally presses against his cock, Makoto's knees skate out wider and, without breaking eye contact, he puts his hands on the floor behind him, bracing himself as he arches into the touch.

As the heel of his running shoe slips down to knead Makoto's sac, Sousuke says, "We're going to seduce him, you and I." Makoto likes that, the way he says _you and I;_ even through the thrumming heat building inside him, Makoto can feel the singular heat of the flutter those words give him. He wants that so badly, to be with Rin, together with Sousuke; wants it so badly he dared to bring up the idea to Sousuke weeks ago; oh, he wants it so badly, he can't speak now, it's all he can do to remember to breathe.

Fortunately Sousuke doesn't require words from him right now. "You like his mouth, don't you—his teeth, you want to feel Rin's teeth on your cock." It's not a question; it's never been a question.

In a way, Rin's teeth helped make Makoto what he is now. He'd always liked Rin when they were kids. Liked him just so much. Rin had the best smile back then. He still does, but back then—back then, every time Rin had smiled, Makoto had gotten what he's come to call a hot flutter. He hadn't known what it was at the time. Back then, all he knew was that he liked Rin's smile a lot.

It was around that time that he'd discovered masturbation. Sometimes while he was doing it, he'd find himself thinking of Rin's smile and he'd get the hot flutters inside, and his hand would feel so much better as he touched himself. One time when he was thinking of Rin's smile, he'd thought about Rin's teeth, wondered what they felt like and imagined it, what it would feel like to have Rin bite his arm; the hand he was touching himself with; his cock—

And that was the first time Makoto had brought himself all the way to ejaculation.

He's close to coming now, thinking about Rin's teeth as Sousuke's heel grinds lightly against his cock. He's so close—but they're still having this conversation, Sousuke and he, and so Makoto may not come yet.

"You'll get that, Makoto," Sousuke says, something almost sweet in his smile now. "He probably won't bite you at first"— _not at first_ , Makoto hears the clear implication and flutters again—"but at least you'll get to feel his mouth on your cock." Sousuke presses just a little harder as he says _cock_ , and Makoto arches into the touch. "He wants to do it already; I can tell." Makoto believes him because Sousuke knew so much about him even before Makoto started to tell him things; Sousuke's the kind who can read people like that. "But—" Sousuke prompts, lifting his foot so it's only barely grazing Makoto's cock now.

"But." Makoto takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself enough for words. "But he may not know it yet himself."

Even before Sousuke says anything, Makoto knows it's the right answer because the textured rubber sole of Sousuke's shoe resumes stroking him. "Not consciously, anyhow." It's an addition not a correction; Sousuke smiles and puts a little more pressure into the strokes. "So we'll go slow."

"Slow and sweet."

The running shoe leaves him but Makoto knows it's not a punishment; no, he's being rewarded for his contribution to the conversation by Sousuke's mouth on his, taking breath from him, giving it back.

"That's right," Sousuke murmurs when he breaks the kiss, forefinger still curled under Makoto's chin to hold him at the angle Sousuke wants. "We'll have to go slow and sweet at first, until he starts to want more. He may want some of what you want, Makoto," Sousuke says, smiling as he watches an undisguised flutter thrill through Makoto. "Will you be able to give it to him? Will you be able to give him what I give you, until he can give it to you, too? Will you be able to give it to him even if he never gives it to you?"

Makoto answers all three questions at once: "Yes, Sousuke."

Sousuke's smile this time doesn't make Makoto flutter so much as _ache_.

"Good boy," Sousuke says, and that does make Makoto flutter. "Lie down now."

Makoto untucks his legs and lies back, arms stretched on the floor above his head, hand clasping his wrist. He gazes up at Sousuke, standing now between his spread legs, gazing down. "You're such a good boy, Makoto, I'll let you have the choice today."

To come inside or out; to fill Makoto with his come or to cover him.

Makoto wants it all; he always does. And when it's three of them, maybe he can have that, eventually…

But it's two of them right now: right now, it's Sousuke and him.

He tries to read in the gaze what Sousuke wants; and he thinks that this time it's not a test—Sousuke really does want him to have what he wants.

Makoto shivers hot in the gaze.

He brings his knees up towards his shoulders, opening himself, offering.

Sousuke smiles. This time the smile gives Makoto permission to let the flutter sweep his lashes down. He closes his eyes as he feels Sousuke kneel between his legs, lets them stay closed as Sousuke slicks himself up, as Sousuke pushes inside, slowly, slowly filling Makoto with his beautiful cock~

When he feels impossibly full, when Sousuke is fully inside him, Makoto opens his eyes. The gaze between them reconnects. In the moment before he begins to move, Sousuke, mouth sweet and unsmiling, murmurs, "You're my good boy, Makoto."

"Yes~" Makoto breathes as Sousuke starts to move inside him then; _yes, I love you too~_

**Author's Note:**

> And then [this happens](http://miaoujones.tumblr.com/post/95247069893/ruritto-miaoujones-ruritto-miaoujones%22). Full responsibility for this unauthorized prequel lies with me; for that matter, the artist of the manip ([original post on tumblr](http://whisperinthecrowd.tumblr.com/post/95171283020/blame-the-soumakorins-w-textless-version)) is blameless in what Ruru and I spontaneously did with her very sweet and lovely work. orz


End file.
